


i don't just want to be a footnote in someone else's happiness

by dannydevito



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito
Summary: Kinktober Day 8-9: Threesome“Hey Reon?” Miyuki whispers, pulling Reon out from his own head, catching his eyes. “You know we love you, right?”
Relationships: Akebono Ryo/Sakaigawa Miyuki, Akebono Ryo/Sakaigawa Miyuki/Misono Reon, Misono Reon/Sakaigawa Miyuki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	i don't just want to be a footnote in someone else's happiness

**Author's Note:**

> [title](https://youtu.be/OyuyxJPO56c) taken from headfirst slide into cooperstown on a bad bet by FOB
> 
> idk why i just been obsessed with these three lately

Miyuki, Reon and Ryo made their way downtown, walking home. The trio had gone out that night to kick off some steam and see a local band. While the music hadn’t been amazing, the trio had enjoyed each other’s company paired with a few drinks from the bar. All in  all it was considered to be a successful date for them. 

“Ahh!” Reon winced, visibly shaking underneath his thick coat, the chill of the night still somehow managing to sneak under the thick wool. He shivered, wrapping himself up in his own arms, desperately trying to heat up. “I-It’s so cold!!”

Miyuki and Ryo who were walking on both sides of the guitarists just casted each other an amused smile, well used to the younger man’s usual grousing. Miyuki tutted, wrapping Reon up in a loose headlock, playfully ruffling his hair up, chuckling at Reon’s indignant huffs. 

“My, my Reon- kun ,” Miyuki hummed, settling the guitarist at his side once he was done with his teasing, arm still wrapped snug around his slight shoulder. “You need to grow thicker skin if you think  mid-January weather is cold, we’re almost in Spring!”

Reon just grunted, moodily running a hand through his hair trying and failing to fix his hair, glaring half-heartedly at the concrete pavement beneath them. “Whatever, I’m not a freaky human furnace like both you guys!”

“Reon- kuuuun ” Ryo sang, draping himself across Reon’s other shoulder, popping the lollipop out of his own mouth, waving it like a wand before shoving it inside Reon’s pouty lips, grinning at the indignant squawk the younger student let out. “Why are you so moody tonight?”

Reon huffed, cheeks flushed bright red under the inquisitive stares of both his boyfriends. “I’m not moody...” Reon mumbled around the lollipop, ignoring the amused snort Miyuki let out at his words. “I’m not I swear!”

“Ne, ne Miyuki!” Ryo called out, resting his chin on top of Reon’s head so they were closer, whispering the rest of his words into the blonde kickboxer's ear. Reon rolls his eyes, back of his neck flushed red-hot at the way his boyfriends casually manhandled in the middle of the street, even if it was the dead of the night. 

Reon tried to ignore the way his stomach clenches uncomfortably, feeling nauseated with the jealous feeling that settled in under his skin. He knows he’s being ridiculous but he can’t help it. Despite how much Miyuki and Ryo reassure him time and time again that they don’t think he’s a nuisance, Reon still struggled to accept their words. Especially when he’s constantly reminded first-hand how much better they got on with each other than him. Thinks about how much happier they’d be without him dragging them down. He fights down the urge to snarl and throw both their arms off him and make his own way home, not wanting to ruin the night more than he already probably did. 

“What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” Miyuki whispers straight into his ear, warm breath ghosting the sensitive skin, making the guitarist shiver for a different reason than the cold weather. 

“Nothing!” Reon snapped, turning his head away from Miyuki, embarrassed that he’d been so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice the two taller men had finished their _private_ little conversation.

“Whatever,” Reon sighed, tucking his freezing hands inside his coat pockets, picking up the pace, forcing Miyuki and Ryo to match his speed, desperate to _finally_ get out of the cold. “Let’s just get home already.”

\--

Reon whined into Miyuki’s mouth as the blonde licked into his mouth, kissing the guitarist deeply, sweeping his tongue across his mouth, dominating the kiss. Ryo is behind him, trailing heated kisses across the nape of his neck, nipping at the hot skin, leaving a trail of marks in his wake. Reon sat sandwiched between the two, tucked into Ryo’s lap but clinging on desperately to Miyuki’s shoulder.

Reon cries out in surprise when Ryo slips both his hands under his shirt, dragging calloused fingers across the raised fleshed of his nipples, pressing down on the sensitive nubs _just so._ Miyuki drinks up every little moan and cry Reon lets out, muffling the sounds, drinking up everything he had to offer. 

Miyuki and Reon break apart only for a couple of seconds to suck in a few desperate, shaky breaths before Miyuki dives back in, as if he was starving for Reon, pressing his lips insistently to the younger man. Reon groans, rubbing their tongues together, toes curling at how _good_ he already feels from just kissing. 

He’s suddenly pulled away from the kiss, Ryo catching his chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting his face towards him, turning his face this way and that, taking in how wrecked Reon already looks, pupils blown wide, eyes all kiss-dazed, cheeks a ruddy red, lips swollen and shiny. Ryo quirks his mouth into a satisfied smirk, before crushing their lips together, molding their bodies together, revealing in the way Reon goes all pliant and slack against him, weak to his touch.

Miyuki wastes no time in latching himself to Ryo’s back, making quick work of removing his chocker, mapping out the untouched skin with his own bites. Miyuki’s touch just spurs Ryo on, the science student growling into Reon’s mouth, deft hands sneaking past the waist of his jeans, palming his throbbing erection. 

Reon breaks the kiss with a low groan, hips tilting up into the scorching touch, resting his head against Ryo’s shoulder, panting out, trying to catch his own breaths. Reon trembles in his  boyfriend's arms, as Miyuki watches, face hooked against Ryo’s other shoulder, watching as Ryo jerks him off, pressing his thumb against the drooling head of his cock, teasing the slit, spreading his precum around till he’s dripping. 

Reon squeezes his eyes shut, embarrassed, he can practically feel the heat from both Miyuki and Ryo’s gaze, setting his skin on fire. He feels like he’s splayed open under a microscope with the way they’re watching him, like he’s something worth paying attention, if he wasn’t so turned on, drunk off both their touches he’s sure he’d snap at them for staring so hard. It’s weird, he’s still not used to this, used to being the  center of  someone's focus. 

With an expert twist off Ryo’s wrist Reon’s  cumming _hard_ , his dick pulsating in his boyfriend’s hand, making a mess of his dexterous fingers. Air rushes out of his lungs and he shakes apart in Ryo’s arms, vision going white, his entire body overtaken with the strength of his orgasm. Ryo rests their sweaty forehead together, whispering a continuous stream of _”so good, Reon so good, just for us,”_. It’s too much for his oversensitive body and fragile heart to handle and Reon can feel a few traitorous tears leak out from the corner of his eyes, making him an even bigger mess. 

Reon must’ve blacked out from the kiss because when comes to he’s lying flat on his back, Ryo and Miyuki hovering over him, pressing reverent kisses all over his face. When they realize he’s awake, Miyuki pulls back with a warm smile, so different from the usual smug, teasing grin he usually sends Reon. _He’s beautiful_ Reon thinks, heart thundering in his chest just from the sight of his boyfriend.

“Hey Reon?” Miyuki whispers, pulling Reon out from his own head, catching his eyes. “You know we love you, right?”

“Huh?” Reon asks, mind still sluggish from his orgasm, struggling to catch up with the conversation. Did he miss something? Ryo frowns at his confusion, eyes all wide and sad and it looks so wrong on him. Reon fucked up something again and he didn’t even realize it.

Miyuki and Ryo share a look, doing that silent communication thing they love to do, having an entire conversation with just a tilt of their eyebrows and shake of their heads. Reon turns his head away and makes to sit up, feeling weird lying there with his dick out, watching two people be an actual couple while he was just the awkward tag along. He’s interrupted with a hand pushing back to the bed.

He looks down, it’s Ryo’s hand and turns his head to ready to snap at the bassist to let him go when he’s interrupted yet again with a quick, warm kiss to his lips. Ryo pulls back, a determined look to his eyes, he looks serious. 

“If Reon doesn’t believe us, guess we’ll just have to show him!”

_What?_

**Author's Note:**

> my first time doing ot3 stuffs so i hope it wasnt like??? leaning too much on one chara. they go all the way in chap two ^_^
> 
> i hope someone enjoy and if u do pls leave a comment 
> 
> my [twit](https://twitter.com/giornah)
> 
> my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/giornah)


End file.
